Silver moon
by JacobBlackLover01
Summary: The cats and werewolves are life long friends, but there paths has only crossed eacher once before and that was when the overnatural creatures were made. now the thing happens which no one had seen comming, a cat and a were wolf falls in love, willit last
1. Prepace Creatures

Silver moon - Preface - Creatures

The air is fresh here, I could smell the leaves blowing in the wind, I could hear the birds singing their usual morning song. The weather is very cold, it's fall, which is my favorite time of year, because of all the beautiful colors in the woods. When you rush through the forest with the speed of lightning, well maybe not that fast, but that's how it feels, then colors just rushes by.

I was ripped out of my thoughts, when I heard a crack behind me. I didn't recognize the smell. It was sweet, cold and metallic, the smell of blood. I heard it run faster, I turned in a big circle, I heard another sound coming from my left side, I couldn't believe what is saw, one of the most beautiful creatures I had seen in my 325 years. I was confused, now a third creature came running in my direction. It was Huge, It looked like a wolf, but it was bigger, bigger than any wolf I had ever seen in my life. I stopped running and turned around,

"Bella, take her left side." The male beauty said. Now I knew what the were. The smell of blood, the paleness, to pale to be human. And the unnatural beauty these two creatures possessed. Vampires.

I growled so loud that the birds stopped singing for a moment. They stopped moving, now I had my chance to run. I ran right against the huge red – brown wolf. I bumped right into him, I heard a crack from the wolves right shoulder. He howled, but I couldn't stop running, even though I felt sorry. I had to get away from these creatures.

I arrived to my house, I transformed back to my human form. My waist long dirty, wet, blond hair fell down my back. I walked to the big tree in the middle of our yard. I picked up the clothes I had left there earlier this morning. I put it back on and walked to the front door.


	2. Chapter 1 Regret

HAH next, maybe this will make you understand the story a little better:P

**1. Regret**

I walked through the big French doors that opened up to a little front room and then walked to the kitchen. The kitchen is one of the bigger rooms in the house, and our house is gigantic. My mother, Carolina was baking a chocolate cake, my favorite. She finally turned around. Every single time I look at her I all ways have to catch my breath, she is one of the most beautiful women in the entire world, she has dark brown eyes, the color just before black, her hair is long and dark brown, and then the dark skin. yeah I know, sounds like a typical Spanish woman, right? Well she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She looked at me and then smiled

"Where have you been?"

Said she, I looked at her and grinned.

"Where do you think mom? I've been out running."

She raised her one dark perfect eyebrow, and laughed. I smiled and turned towards the living room.

"Amalina, will you please go take a shower before you go in there, I just cleaned the carpet."

I changed directions towards the stairs and mumbled that she cleans the god danm carpet every single day, sometimes twice a day.

Everything was in boxes, and there were boxes everywhere, we had barely moved in when my mom had started cleaning, and the house had just been build. We have just reasently moved into a big house outside of Forks – Washington D.C. We are surrounded with forest, which is a good thing, since we are transformers, just like werewolves, but in cat form, and we have powers werewolves do not have. I'm the biggest one of our kind, which is kind of weird, because first of all, I am a female, and normally it's the male, who is the biggest. Second of I am the youngest of five "kids",

Chad, the oldest of us, Tiger

Chase, the second oldest, Black Panther

Tito, the third oldest, snow geopard

Nick, The fourth oldest, Leopard

And myself, Amalina, the youngest, White tiger, one of a kind, have to fore fill a prophecy, that only I can, and will probably die trying, so even the elders of us have huge respect for me, pretty cool huh?! Oh, the prophecy says that I will get help from a werewolf, but I really doubted it, my family is no fan of werewolves, because the Quileute tribe sacrificed half of my family, and I would rather die than get help from a stupid dog.

Our family is very close. But I'm glad that I got my own room and bathroom. The others are sharing two rooms. And I got the biggest room in the house; it's always good to have a dad who loves his daughter.

"Hey sis, how was your run?"

Nick asked when I walked by his and Tito's room, he was training, my brothers are all totally pumped naturally, but they like to train plus my dad, William.

"Great, besides that I was almost killed. But the fresh air did me good."

I said while I leaned against the wall. Nick was standing speechless, after a couple of minutes he answered,

"Al-almost what?!"

He put the weights down and took a sip of his marine blue water bottle.

"Killed, as in dead, gone, finished."

I said picking up a 20 kilo weight.

"I know what killed means! What happened? Are you hurt?"

He asked, laying his big hands on my shoulders,

"I'm fine. Well I was out running, when suddenly I was surrounded by vampires and a werewolf I think. One of the vampires tried to attack me, but I ran."

Nick was just nodding and then said,

" First of, vampires? Are you kidding me? Lina you don't believe in that shit. Second of, Werewolf?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on Nicks King size bed.

"I know it sounds crazy, but there is simply no other explanation to this."

Nick sat down beside me.

"How do you know it was vampires?"

He asked, he lay back on the bed, but kept the eye contact with me.

"The way they smelled, the way they moved and their skin was too pale to be human."

He replied with a simple "oh"

"And the werewolf?"

He asked, I laughed,

"No wolf can get that big; it was almost as big as you!"

He broke the eye contact with me. I sighed; I knew what he was thinking.

"Nick, please don't tell mom. She won't let me run around alone, if she knew."

I put my hand on his arm, his eyes met mine again.

"I won't, you can trust me. Uhm, so when are you going back out?"

He asked sitting back up. I looked at him with a curious look on my face.

"Later, I guess, why? What's it to you?"

I asked, I got up from the bed.

"Just asking, but let me go with you, please Amalina just to be safe."

I thought about it for a second,

"Fine, that's probably best anyways."

Suddenly my other brother came in, Tito. He dumped his bag on his bed.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?"

He asked, he opened his bag and started to take the stuff he had in it, out.

"Nothing."

Nick and I both said. I started walking to the door, when Tito asked,

"How was your run Lina?"

I kept walking,

"Fine, totally fine. Well I'll go take a shower, bye."

I said and turned the corner and walked down to the end and walked through the doors to my bedroom. All my stuff was pretty much still in boxes, even though we have lived here for 2-3 months, but I don't spend a whole lot of time inside. Since I had been used to live outside. I need to paint the walls, because right now they have this ugly grey color. Okay, I had to find one of the many boxes with my clothes. The one I was looking for was standing in front of the window, which went from ceiling to the floor. I saw the weather clear up, so I could go run later.

I found my favorite black hoodie, a couple of skinny jeans and some underwear.

All my toilet was the only thing that was unpacked, it was also all placed in my bathroom, with bathtub, shower, sauna nothing was missing there, I guess it's not hard to find out that we are rich, since we have hundreds of years working experience, and now my dad is professional in his business . So that's why my mother got a luxury house for her 600 birthday.

I quickly locked the bedroom door, stripped my dirty white t-shirt and my pants so I was in my underwear. I went to my stereo and turned on my evanescence CD. I started singing along, one of my many talents, I can sing. I put my hair up into a messy bun, when I noticed that my shoulder was covered in blood. It was a deep cut in my lefty shoulder; it must have been from when I slammed into the wolf – Werewolf. I walked out in the bathroom; I stood in front of the mirror, rinsing the cut with pure alcohol, even though it was already healing, but I wanted to be safe, if the wolf had infected me with something. I took of the rest of my clothes and lay down in the tub. I started to think about the wolf, it had been so beautiful, I hope it was okay. I didn't even know why I was thinking this or why I even cared! I mean why did it bother me so much that I hurt him? When I have killed coldly and haven't felt a single drop of guilt. But for the wolf, I felt a very heavy feeling of regret, and I was afraid that I could never see it again. This is never something I would say out loud. I have never been very good at showing feelings in front of people, I think to them, I'm a ice cold bitch, who didn't care for anyone but myself. Actually I didn't really care what other then my family thought of me…

"Amalina! Don't you want breakfast?!"

I heard Tito yell outside my door.

"Yes, Tito I'll be down in a minute!"

I got up from the tub and rapped a towel around myself, blow dried my hair, whenever I did that, my hair curled, it looked pretty, I took some mascara on, a little silver eye shadow , blood red lip gloss, I put on the black hoodie, which was my favorite, it was black and then it had a picture of a red wolf, my mom had bought it for me last time we visited her home town in Spain. I put on the skinny jeans and finally one of my many pairs of converse shoes.

In the kitchen, my whole family had breakfast together. My dad, William, sat at the end of the table, his dark brown hair was still a mess, but my mom looked as always beautiful, her pitch black curly hair floated down her back, and she had a purple shirt on, and a high tail skirt which was knee length. Nick had a black shirt and skinny jeans wore a red hoodie and black jeans. Chase wore a dark blue shirt and white jeans. And then my oldest brother Chad – who was as all girls say very hot – wore a white hoodie with green stripes across his muscular chest and a couple of black skinny jeans.

"Morning!"

I said, and smiled they all said

"Morning"

My mom took out a cup for me and placed it on the table

"You look pretty sweetheart!"

My mom said, I thought to myself "I know"

"Yes, very hot sis, what's with the wolf?"

I thought of the wolf in the woods! Had nick said anything?

"What?"

I asked nervously,

"The shirt? It's a wolf right?"

Chad pointed at my shirt, I looked down

"Oh! Right"

I laughed, and felt relieved. But now I couldn't get my mind of the wolf, I hope it was okay. And I hoped that I would see it again… hopefully.


	3. Chapter 2 Attraction

**i thought i would post another one:P**

**2. Attraction**

"You want a ride to school?"

Chase asked, running around playing with a basketball.

"Yeah, when are we leaving?"

"10 minutes sis, if you ain't here I'll drive without you!"

I raised my eye brow, and gave him my evil stare, I knew he hated it.

"STOP AMALINA, you know I hate that!"

I laughed and went back in the kitchen, where my mom was baking cupcakes, I jumped up the desk and took a banana muffin with chocolate chips in it and a big layer of chocolate frosting, my fave!

I was close with my mom, but closer with my dad, I was a real daddy's girl so I wouldn't tell my mom about my trip this morning, it would freak her out! And then I wouldn't be aloud running alone in the woods anymore, and that would be really irritating, since I'm the biggest one of us, they would not be able to keep up with me, well except Nick who's a leopard…

"Lina! You coming?"

Chase yelled from outside

"Yeah! Mom is it alright if I give the others one?"

I asked my mom

"Yes, sure sweetie! Be nice?!"

"Yes! I will, bye mom!"

I said, kissed her cheek and ran out the door, and jumped into chase's car, the others were already there, I gave them all a cupcake, then we drove off in chase's new shiny jeep! It was so new, that it wasn't even out in the US yet! It was a birthday gift.

"So, guys you ready for another year of high school?"

Chad asked

"NO! I'm a junior again, it's so unfair!"

I said, crossing my arms over my chest

"Sorry sis!"

Chad said, taking the first bite of his cupcake

"Why can't I just be a sophomore?"

I asked with gritted teeth

"Because, it should be believable that chase and I were seniors, and Tito and Nick sophomores! It would be weird if you all three were sophomores!"

I so didn't care I have been a fucking junior so many times, I stopped counting after a while.

"Sure, sure!"

15 minutes later we arrived at the school parking lot. I don't think there wasn't even one here who weren't starring at us! I love the attention, which isn't weird since I grew up with brothers who were all players.

"We have to go to the office, to get our schedules!"

We followed Chase who nodded at every single girl there; I hit him in the side

"Will you stop it?!"

I whisper-yelled

"AUW! Hey, why?"

He asked

"You're so embarrassing!"

I said

"The other are doing it to?"

He said nodding to the others I looked at them, they were all smiling at girls, I looked back at Chase

"Listen!"

I grabbed him by his collar

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE PLAYERS SISTER IN ANOTHER YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL! YOU GOT THAT?!"

He tried to get out of my grip, when nick pulled me away.

"Lina people are starring!"

Nick whispered, I looked around and said

"It goes for you three to, or I'll break all of your legs!"

I heard a couple of boys whistling after me, I blinked at them.

"Fine, we'll behave, but it goes for you to!"

They all said and gave me their charming smiles

"Fine. But those smiles doesn't work on me bros!"

I said and gave them my charming smile

"Hey look guys kitty cat is catching on!"

Chase said and laid his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me towards the office.

We could barely all stand in the office, because my brothers were so big, the little lady at the desk were almost drooling over Chad's smile, he was on fire today!!!

"I have biology now!"

Tito said

"Hey me too!"

Nick said

"What about you little sis?"

Chase asked, I looked down, a smile came over my face

"History! Yes!"

They laughed, they knew I was a history geek, we said our see you laters and they did their handshakes and they all kissed my forehead, and smiled at me.

I walked through the door, took a quick look around, again everyone was starring, I went to the teacher, who gave me my books, apparently, we had about Germany, which I knew every little thing about!

He showed me a seat almost in the back, I walked slowly down the aisle, when I saw her, it was the vampire, I stared at her, I could feel my blood cooking under my skin, I think she sensed it to, but she didn't know why. But luckily for me the male wasn't here, instead there was a big boy with short black hair, brown eyes and his right arm was in a cast…

It was the wolf; a rush of pain went through my shoulder. I still felt so bad about it, but it looked like it didn't bother him, he had huge muscles, I could even see it through his white t-shirt, he was unbelievably beautiful.

I walked past the female vampire, I wanted to bite her head off, the boy looked at me, no he didn't look, he starred, his eyes wandered down my body, and then back up, and we had eye contact , I could pass out any time soon.

I sat down next to a boy with short blond spiky hair

"Hey!"

He said

"Hey"

I said with a bored voice

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton"

He said happily, I rolled my eyes

"So?!"

I asked madly, I wasn't in the mood, to talk to him; he wasn't worth spending time on

"you're one of the new guys right? There go a lot of rumors around about you guys!"

I looked at him and nodded

"What's your name?"

He asked after a minute

"If there are so many rumors about me, then my name must have been mentioned about 15 times, so you already know my name! Mike Newton."

I said and put a fake smile on, his friend started laughing

"Right. Then your Amalina Ares right?"

I gave him a stop- bothering – me- look and turned away. The bell finally rang

"Morning class!"

The teacher smiled, and the students all said

"Good morning Mr. Demetri!"

"Today, were going to talk about World war 2nd, what do you guys know about that?"

They all started talking about Pearl Harbor, the wolf boy turned around and looked at me, he smiled to me, and I was positive that I would die any minute!

"Miss Ares?"

"Yes, uhm there is also the holocaust!"

They all looked like huge question marks, every single face looked confused,

"You don't know what holocaust is?"

They still looked like question marks

"Jews, Concentration camps, hello?!"

I yelled

"That's right miss Ares, Holocaust was most definitely one of the worst things Hitler did.."

When class was over, I started to walk to the cafeteria, when I rounded a corner, and walked right into a boy

"Wow!"

It was the male vampire, I fell to the floor

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

I just nodded and stood up, then I walked away, I got to the cafeteria, and the first thing I see is Chase and Chad flirting with girls, I walked over there, and hit Chad on the shoulder, they both turned then I pointed to the table where Nick and Tito sat

"Lina, we're sorry!"

Chad said, I laughed a little

"Yeah right! Just go!"

"You're not the boss of us!"

I smiled

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order! GO!"

They started walking, then he was there again, the wolf boy sat with three other big boys, well they weren't as big as my brothers, he looked up at me when I walked by with my brothers who were talking about how cute the girls were, and this time I smiled first, he smiled back!

He had a really cute smile; I sat down next to nick

"Hey kitty cat how was history class?"

"Good, except for the people in it, they didn't know shit about world war 2nd! But how was biology?"

I said with no interest, because I had still eye contact with the boy until

"JACOB!"

I looked over at the one, who had said the name,

"Yeah, what?"

The boy said, he must be Jacob then

"What are you starring at dude?"

He turned around and looked at me; I looked down, but kept on listening to their conversation.

"Who is she?"

The boy who had said Jacobs name asked

"I don't know, but she keeps looking at me!"

He said with a smile

"She's hot!"

He said, I could hear the smile in his voice

"Yeah! Absolutely!"

Jacob said with a cute grin, I could have walked over there and kissed him!

"Amalina?!"

Chase yelled, I looked at him, and so did Jacob and his friends

"What?!"

I asked annoyed

"What are you starring at?"

He turned around and looked a Jacob; I kicked him under the table,

"AUW!"

I heard him growl a little, I stood up a little

"Hey, don't you dare growl at me!!"

I said under my breath, I sat back down and took a sip of the coke Tito had bought for me. Jacob was still starring at me. I stood up, I didn't want to be late on my first day, when I passed Jacobs table he stood up to, he walked just behind me, I kept walking, but he followed. When we were in the hall he walked up next to me

"Hey"

He said

"Hey"

I answered

"You're the new girl, Amalina Ares right?"

He asked with a smile

"Yep, that's me"

There was a pause

"Your Jacob right?"

He looked right into my eyes, it was definitely the wolf

"Yeah, Jacob Black, how did you know?"

He asked a little surprised

"Uhm, I heard your friend call you Jacob"

I smiled; I looked at the cast on his big muscular arm

"What happened to your arm?"

Oh I was attacked by a mutant white tiger, I thought

"Uhm… I fell down some stairs!"

Right I thought again

"Oh, okay, does it hurt?"

He looked down and shook his head

"Not really, only ones a while, where are you from?"

He asked probably trying to change the subject, I sighed

"All around!"

I laughed so did he. He seriously had an angel laugh

"How's your first day going?"

He asked while we walked

"Okay… I guess, well it's kind of annoying with all the boys who keeps bugging me!"

He laughed

"Yeah, I heard how you handled Newton in history class!"

I smiled

"Well I asked for it!"

He was still laughing

"Normally girls fall for him in a minute!"

Now I was the one who laughed

"Yeah right! Trust me he is SO not my type!"

He looked down, and then his eyes wandered down and up my body again, normal people wouldn't have noticed, but I could see he like what he saw, and well who could blame him?

"Who is your type then?"

I wasn't ready for that one

"Uhm, well.. I don't know! Who's your type?"

He smiled, and looked down my body again

"Blonde, blue eyes, curly hair, and if she can make a simple hoodie, skinny jeans and converse work then she would be completely perfect!"

My cheeks went red; I wasn't ready for that one either!

"Well, then dark skin, black hair and chocolate brown eyes and if he could make a simple white t-shirt and jeans work then he would be made only for me!"

I gave him a sexy smile, I could see that he liked it, but that it made him nervous, because he had a hard time meeting my eyes, and we stopped by my locker and took out my calculus book

"You have calculus now?"

He asked

"Yeah, what's your next class?"

I asked

"The same, let me see your schedule?"

I handed him my schedule, our hands touched, we both looked up, and snapped out of it. He cleared his throught and looked on the paper, we stood pretty close so I could smell him, and he smelled so good!

"We have all the same classes, what a coincidence!"

YES!!!!!!!!!!

"Really, all classes?"

"Yeah, nice!"

We started walking to calculus and I felt so much better now!


End file.
